


Подъёмная сила

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Можно ли в трудной ситуации обойтись без помощи Люка Скайуокера? Роуз Тико знает ответ...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Подъёмная сила

> Столько трудных дорог мы сумели пройти,  
> Пережить столько горьких потерь!  
> Половинка луны у меня на груди,  
> А вторая — на небе теперь...
> 
> Я дежурю. Без дела весь день не сижу —   
> Должность техника очень важна!  
> Обойду весь ангар, за порядком слежу...  
> Эй, ребята, вам помощь нужна?
> 
> Будет трудно — товарищу я подсоблю,  
> Без вопросов подставлю плечо...  
> А вот пьяных на службе я не потерплю:  
> Расслабляться не время ещё!
> 
> Берегитесь! Унюхаю здесь перегар —  
> Нарушитель проснётся в тюрьме!  
> Только что это? Кто-то пробрался в ангар  
> И тихонько вздыхает во тьме!
> 
> Он из новеньких, сразу таких узнаю,  
> В уголочек забившись, сидит.  
> Плачет, словно он друга утратил в бою...  
> Или просто по дому грустит?
> 
> Я, конечно, сумею его поддержать,  
> Вместе справимся с этой тоской!  
> Ну а если негодник решил убежать,  
> Что же... шокер всегда под рукой.
> 
> — Что главою поник ты и духом угас,  
> В чём причина, мой юный пилот?  
> — Мой любимый «Икс-винг»! Он в болоте увяз  
> И не слышит команду на взлёт...
> 
> Ну а я без него — как без рук и без ног,  
> Этих мук никому не понять.  
> Вот бы Мастер Скайуокер мне Силой помог  
> Снова в воздух машину поднять!
> 
> Он для Рей постарался! Вся база гудит,  
> Как разбитый его крестокрыл  
> Гордо крылья расправил, весь новый на вид,  
> И из моря холодного взмыл!
> 
> Слышу этот рассказ я — и сердце грустит...  
> Это чудо! Сверкающий сон!  
> Ну а мне как «Икс-винг» из болота спасти,  
> Если Силой я не наделён?
> 
> — Значит, вот в чём беда? Обойдёмся без слёз!  
> Здесь товарища нужен совет.  
> Вмиг найдутся ответы на каждый вопрос  
> И лекарство от тысячи бед.
> 
> Легендарный Скайуокер велик и могуч,  
> Только мне из ангара видней!  
> Трёхэтажный на хаттском да гаечный ключ —  
> Нет в Галактике Силы сильней!  
> 


End file.
